


Mac N Cheese

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Grocery Store, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, Snacks & Snack Food, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ronan and Blue go shopping together during that super short time Gansey and Adam are out of town. Needless to say, it goes about as well as expected.Oneshot/drabble





	Mac N Cheese

Gansey and Adam were going away for a couple days to see Gansey's family. He had decided that Adam was the best one to go with him because Noah was unpredictable (also known as dead) and Ronan was Ronan. Enough said there, right? Anyway, Blue and Ronan would miss their friends. It would be funny too because they'd be left alone together. Who knew how well that would go. 

Anyway, since Ronan was going to be missing Adam and Gansey, Blue decided she'd go to the store with him to try to get his mind off of things.

Ronan stopped in an aisle and smirked. He looked around quickly and then tried to grab literally all of the boxes off the shelves.

" _Ronan."_ said Blue, shocked and amused. Shocked might be the wrong word. She knew him and his bullshit. "You can't buy forty boxes of mac n cheese! Adam is gonna be gone for three days, not four years!"

"Bullshit."

* * *

"Excuse me," Ronan walked up to a cashier and put on a charming smile. He could pull it off not badly either, especially if the person didn't know him or how he really was. "I lost my friend. Can I please make an announcement."

"Sure," said the cashier, and Ronan grabbed the microphone.

"Goodbye you little shit...this is what you get for not letting me buy my mac n cheese."

He cackled and left before anyone could stop him.  


End file.
